The Wiki Expansion
The wiki expansion is the 5th story made by 2epicworlds WARNING: this has swearing and violence chapter 1: it’s a nice day out! The birds are chirping, the cool breeze is nice, and kids are playing outside. What a day it is. mariofan: ah finally some peace and quiet endless: no adventures internet problem: no villains trying to kill us 2epicworlds: and the best part of it is we get to relax then the news comes on goodman: Breaking news m’kay. After 97 years since shysister the sml wiki new wikis are coming these wikis are: the smg4 wiki, Minecraft wiki, and the Mickey Mouse wiki. Fandom needed these wikis out of there previous area. rh: oh no trikkiboy: oh great 2epicworlds: what? trikkiboy: a long time ago of the old caveman days of 2008 a user named mikesdadiswatching made a wiki called “spooky wiki” and the wiki moved to Texas and there was those three wikis and they banged up on the spooky wiki and destroyed it forcing mike to delete it the three wikis moved to an unknown location where a few weeks ago took out the fortnite wiki. arthurfistmeme: well fuck trikkiboy: we have to be prepared for everything they do to us we can not let 97 years of care down the toilet jeffy: just like my pee pee 2epicworlds: hmm anyway we need some wepons trikkiboy: no kapfan: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US? trikkiboy: no we can not look like threats culdee:should we meet them? trikkiboy: sure that’s doesn’t sound bad endless: oh boy trikkiboy: agnozo get the keys agnozo: got them. Wait this is the car keys my bad this time I have it potato: ok let’s go chapter 2 internet problem, 2epicworlds, trikkiboy, Mario, Goodman, and woody meet the new wikis. They first go to the Minecraft knock knock the door opens steve:.......... mario: hello? steve:.................... 2epicworlds: I think he is stoned trikkiboy: let’s go to the smg4 wiki they head over there knock knock smg4: yes? woody: CHEW WEE BOOOOOOOI hoody there internet problem: hi how are you toda- smg4: i’m Going to have to stop you right there because it‘s Another 137 more days until season 3 smg4 merch witch means season 2 merch will be no more so buy it today at shop smg4 dot com 2epicworlds: so how is your da- smg4: before you finish that sentence you must get tickets to the 95th smg4 tour it will be totally different from the other 94 tours I can’t believe It already the 95th tour coming it’s almost like just yesterday I made the 1st one. Wait it was yesterday when I did. mario: ok bye they head to the Mickey Mouse club house wiki knock knock mickey mouse: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE FUCKERS TAKE ONE STEP IN MY SHIT INFESTED HOME YOUR ASS WILL GET BLOWN OFF BY MY GUN goodman: holy elephant assholes 2epicworlds: we are just here to meet you. We don’t need to come in your house mickey Mouse: OK NOW GO AWAY I HAVE A CULT CEREMONY STARTING IN A FEW MINUTES AND I DON’T WANT YOUR 5 YEAR OLD SELFS TO GET IDEAS they go back home rh: so? What happened? 2epicworlds: you are just lucky you wern’t There goodman: I almost shit myself there mariofan: damn endless: it’s very serious if Goodman almost shits himself internet problem: it was not fun meeting them woody: one of them didn’t speak and another is dangerous trikkiboy: don’t forget the merch man. I’m pretty sure he is Logan paul mario: we should be very careful there is a reason why they took out the spooky wiki arthurfistmeme: GUYS THERE IS SOMETHING AT THE DOOR trikkiboy: what is it? arthurfistmeme: I DON’T KNOW BUT IT LOOKS DANGEROUS trikkiboy: endless, get the baseball bat endless: here endless gives Trikkiboy the baseball bat trikkiboy: i’m Checking it out chapter 3. trikkiboy sees what’s going on. He opens the door Trikkiboy: what the fuck he sees a note saying “he will die” and then Trikkiboy finds another note saying “don’t even think of saving him” 2epicworlds: save who? endless: maybe me since roo’s myth did pass on to me Potato: that is true dragon: hopefully you will be fine Rh: do you hear that? rh hears something from the back door culdee: I think someone is there trikkiboy runs back there with the bat but the person is gone and left a big hole in the wall trikkiboy: damn it this will cost a lot of money internet problem: who did this? mariofan: it must be one of the new wikis sherk: you are right fan donkey 2epicworlds: we have to do something about this trikkiboy: i’m Going to buy some weapons because this is starting to be a problem and who knows what they are going to do next Arthurfistmeme: I would rather come Trikkiboy: ok me and arthurfistmeme are going to get some weapons and if anything happens while i’m Gone you can use the bat mariofan: ok dragon: alright internet problem: cool trikkiboy and arthurfistmeme leave chef pee pee: i’m Going to go cook rat shit in the kitchen rh throws up dargon: this is fine after 20 minutes Trikkiboy and arthurfistmeme come back trikkiboy: we got some guns hopefully we can use this in defense then everyone hears gun shots 2epicworlds: someone is attacking shrek: we can hear that cringe donkey trikkiboy: we are going to war chapter 4. Trikkiboy gives everyone weapons endless: oh shiiiiiit bowser Junior: what? Endless: I see Mickey Mouse everyone looks over and sees Mickey Mouse digging a hole in there backyard trikkiboy walks out side trikkiboy: what are you doing? mickey: i’m Digging a hole uh hu trikkiboy: why? mickey: for Pluto trikkiboy: in my backyard mickey: of course uh hu trikkiboy: i’m Not letting you mickey: I WILL KILL YOU AND EVERYONE YOU CARE ABOUT uh hu trikkiboy: for fuck sake mickey why can’t You do this in your yard? mickey: because it’s A hassle trikkiboy: so you do it here? mickey: yes no go this is my hole trikkiboy: you know I was going to say this is my backyard but i’m Tired of you. trikkiboy goes back inside 2epicworlds: so did you get mickey out of here? trikkiboy: no he won’t budge Mariofan: hmm that‘s Odd I wonder what he is doing out there And then everyone hears something behind the door it was hard to hear what exactly the person was saying rh: what is that? internet problem: we better check internet problem, 2epicworlds, and Trikkiboy check 2epicworlds: it’s getting louder Internet problem: even when this is happening dragon will still think this is fine trikkiboy opens the door smg4: you haven’t bought my merch yet so now you are all going to die fuckers internet problem, 2epicworlds, and Trikkiboy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH chapter 5. smg4 starts shooting at internet problem, 2epicworlds, and trikkiboy 2epicworlds: shiiiiiiiit trikkiboy: take cover! internet problem: fuck! smg4: you have to pay the price for not buying my merch smg4 stops shooting smg4: i’m Also going on tour tickets out now! smg4 starts shooting again after a bit Trikkiboy finds a bat a hits smg4 he gets knocked out then Trikkiboy throws him out the door internet problem: that was close trikkiboy: too close 2epicworlds: we need to find out where smg4 broke into and patch it up or put a trap there or something after the 3 users patch up the area they come back to the living room mariofan: trikkiboy why is there blood on you? rh: is it your own blood? trikkiboy: no, it’s smg4’s potato: what the fuck! dragon: this is fine endless: do you say anything other than that? dragon: no because what I say is fine culdee: so how did smg4 get here? shrek: fnaf donkey he broke in Brooklyn t guy: yeah dumbass! culdee: no one gives two shits about you trikkiboy: anyway i’m Going to clean the blood off trikkiboy leaves gummy cow: anyways let’s relax endless: cool arthurfistmeme: you know what’s not cool is that Agonzo ate my lunch on Friday everyone looks at Agonzo agonzo: heh heh heh come on guys arthurfistmeme‘s lunch looked very similar everyone keeps looking at him agonzo: come on! He has the toy story lunch boxes that open you know those ones.....guys.....guys! Come on his lunch looked tasty and it was then everyone herd a gunshot there trikkiboy was dragon: this is not fine rh: finally you said something different Mario: forget that someone just got shot! chapter 6. everyone goes upstairs to see what happened agonzo and arthurfistmeme were the first to the scene to see trikk arthurfistmeme: TRIKKIBOY!!! What happened trikkiboy: Mickey Mouse shot me next time go in groups of at least two also bring weapons with you trikkiboy dies arthurfistmeme: NOOOOOO everyone realized what happened. Everyone was very sad. The police came cop 1: what happened? rh: don’t you see he is dead? cop 2: yes and who killed him? mariofan: mickey Mouse did cop 3: why? 2epicworlds: I don’t know cop 4: do you know what weapon was used? internet problem: a gun don’t you see the gun right in front of you? cop 5: yes we do? internet problem: then why did you ask us? cop 5: because we can anyways we can’t arrest Mickey Mouse endless: why the fuck not? cop 5: because there is no proof that he did it culdee: but he left a invitation to the Mickey Mouse club house here mario: and a Disney land ticket 2epicworlds: or the graffiti on the floor saying “Mickey was here” cop 5: not enough proof the cops leave but one of them stayed for a few minutes ???: hey if you guys need anything in the future count on me potato: who are you? cop James: my name is James but call me cop james. Here take my business card 2epicworlds: why is the phone number 666 cop james: don‘t worry about it cop james leaves agonzo: this does not look good dragon: more like this is not fine rh: we need to find out who this guy is 2epicworlds: it would help if we knew his last name mariofan: i think I heard his voice before before anyone could say anything they heard Minecraft Steve fall down the stairs steve: O O O O internet problem: get the guns! chapter 7. Agonzo gets the guns but trips and falls while Steve comes down the stairs Steve: time to die fuckers Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH steve grabs his picaxe agonzo trys to shoot Steve and after a while he shoots steve. Steve runs away mariofan: that was close rh: ok we should concentrate on cop james 2epicworlds: yeah we need to find out who he is endless: there is a place where we can find out his past culdee: what is this place at? endless: it’s in metroville 2epicworlds: so the place where Yule came from? endless: yes the most of the villains of Pensacola came from arthurfistmeme: let’s go swagmaster: we should take the car junebug: not all of us can fit in the car internet problem: ok endless, kapfan, and Rh you guys go the rest of us will guard the house cody: make sure you know what your doing joseph: yeah dude we don’t want to get fucked kapfan: lets go kapfan, endless, and Rh head to the place. Once they made it there was a tiny sign called “no illegal business here” apparently it was the place’s name endless: hi we are looking for a guy named cop James. We don‘t know his last name youdontknowsponge: ok we will look into him crosby: it should take a few minutes after a few minutes crosby: he does not exist rh: WHAT!? kapfan: check again crosby: still nothing youdontknowsponge: do you know any details about him. Like the color of his hair or his eyes Kapfan: he has brown eyes and black hair crosby: hmm still nothing the internet isn’t down or anything. It could be possible that he died kapfan: what youdontknowsponge: when someone dies there trace is gone maybe he died we only had this happened once when someone wanted to look for Wanda Ude who is a myth rh: hmm weird crosby: i’m Sorry we just can‘t help you on this one. Here is your money back before they were going to leave bnsf comes bnsf: hey I think I can tell you something about cop James. chapter 8. Bnsf is about to spill the beans on cop James bnsf: I don’t know a whole lot but I know hopefully enough to lead you to who he is kapfan: ok then spill the beans bnsf: ok, cop James was a famous cop who arrested many famous criminals but the biggest arrest he made was the jochehio brothers as dane jochehio got killed in prison 3 months later while the other brother Curtis is still in the prison until he escaped in 2018. By the way the brothers got arrested in 1995. endless: you said cop James was a famous cop bnsf: yes, he died on January 1st 2000 and oddly enough at 12am he lasted 10 seconds in the new century. his body was found 2 weeks later. in recent studies he died then but there are rumors since March that it wasn’t his body. Rh: any proof? bnsf: yes, first off he was on duty but when he was found he had hiking clothes on, he also didn’t have signs of it being him it was just a suspected death, and 98% of info on him got stolen a day later the only parts left are top secret. endless: do you know his last name? bnsf: yes but don’t tell anyone. I’m one of the only people who know because I used to work along side him. But if this helps to find out the real awnser then I will say his last name. It’s penlendowski. James penlendowski I think he’s from Poland. kapfan: thanks for your help bnsf: no problem rh, kapfan, and endless head back to the house 2epicworlds: hi guys! Mariofan: good news! smg4, Steve, and Mickey Mouse is gone I think there having a meeting but while they are gone we found out something rh: what is that? internet problem: that these wikis are run by one man the problem is we only know his last name kapfan: what is that? arthurfistmeme: it’s penlendowski Endless: oooooohhhh shiiiiiiit culdee: what’s the matter? rh: cop James last name is penlendowski but he died over 19 years ago dragon: there must be a family member running it 2epicworlds: you guys must go back to the p,ace endless was talking about joseph: and quick dudes mickey Mouse and the others are coming back soon. I’m tracking them and there coming back home! kapfan: ok, let’s go chapter 9. Rh, kapfan, and endless go back to “no illegal business here” youdontknowsponge: yes what do you want? kapfan: can you search up the last name penlendowsk? crosby: ok this can take a few minutes after a bit the search finished crosby: there is no results, they must have died rh: how? thats cop James last name, he died but that last name is still running the three dangerous wikis in the town crosby: you mean the evil three are here? endless: yes youdontknowsponge: oh fuck there must be someone still alive with that last name rh: but you just said there dead crosby: they are so dangerous they hack into these sort of sites and mix info. kapfan: what do mean? crosby: they change last names like will smith’s Last name could be will trump because of them. They were in manchester in 2009 and we had to move here because of them. mabye one of you can give me your last name for proof kapfan: mine is kapfan crosby: ok here we go and no one. Whats your first name? kapfan: kapfan crosby: ok let‘s See. Your new last name is sterling kapfan: what a bad last name. Mine works perfectly youdontknowsponge: we can’t help you. here is your money back the users go back home 2epicworlds: nothing? endless: yes the wikis are destroying the info internet problem: shame then the everyone hears something logan: somethings in my house again chef pee pee: it’s probably nothing. Come on dragon let’s check it out dragon: shoulden’t We bring a pan or a gun just in case chef pee pee: nah it’s Probably just a bird chef pee pee and dragon go into Logan’s office chef pee pee: it’s here dragon: that doesn’t look like a bird chef pee pee: hush we need to be quiet the thing looks at them dragon: it definitely sees us chef pee pee: i’m approaching the brid dragon: it looks a bit like a squid but why is it orange? It’s definitely not Mickey or smg4 and definitely not Steve I would be able to tell if it was steve by his breath his breath smells like shit. Literally. chef pee pee goes up to it and it turns into a girl chef pee pee: go home little girl but she grabs a gun and shoots paintballs at chef pee pee chef pee pee: AHHH IT BURNS OW OW OOOOOOOWWWW dragon looks closely at the paint balls on chef pee pee dragon: it looks like bits of lava but how could she umm what’s your name? meggy: meggy dragon: but how could meggy get lava unless she got it from Steve’s lava....chest......FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK dragon runs away and hides in the attic dragon: ok that was close then he hears meggy laughing behind him dragon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT dragon‘s scream sounded like he saw a creeper in Minecraft dragon came down stairs in time to yell dragon: MEGGY IS IN HERE AND SGE GOT STEVES LAVA IN HER PAINTBALL GUN everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH chapter 10. It took a long time but Logan found a way to trap meggy Logan: we need to attack the others bowser: agreed CHEF PEE PEE! chef pee pee: what bowser? bowser: fight the wikis all by yourself chef pee pee: but bowser internet problem: no, we are all fighting even you bowser bowser: but internet problem 2epicworlds: he is right bowser besides you might lose some pounds you fat lump bowser starts crying everyone starts getting prepared rh Ames a deep breath rh: here we go everyone starts raiding each house the wikis fight the sml wiki Mickey Mouse: alright fuckers time to g’huh they were uses, new charcters, and new weapons the sml wiki have never seen before bob: attack bitches the battle is on! swords hit, guns shot, punches were thrown. It looked like the sml wiki was going down but internet problem hid and thought to himself internet problem (thinking): i can’t Lose now it’s just me and 2epicworlds who are not hurt....oh never mind. It’s my turn internet problem charged but right away he regret it. He got hit by meggy‘s shots, saiko hit him with a hammer, and got crushed by fisher boobkins in the matter of 52 seconds but internet problem was in luck when the swat team came and arrested them all but the sml wiki members. somehow the swat team was not attacked by Mickey Mouse after 5 days everyone was healed goodman: Breaking news m’kay the evil 3 wikis are now gone for 20 years and will move to China after there time is up in prison agonzo: guys since Trikkiboy died i must get new admins, I only have room for one. This person almost became admin before, He is hard working, Funny, and very nice to people 2epicworlds thought it was him agonzo: potato 2epicworlds was shocked gummy cow: I think we need one more agnozo: good idea 2epicworlds got hope again agonzo: this person is the funniest person ever, most handsome, and coolest guy ever and I wish could hang out with more and it is 2epicworlds. 2epicworlds was showered with cheers and clapping. until he stopped day dreaming. He was day dreaming when Agonzo said good idea agonzo called out a name mariofan 2epicworlds wasn’t very happy but he accepted it agonzo: we won the battle for Trikkiboy thank you guys after all of the no one knew the true meaning behind cop James or the onwer of the wikis until someone came at the door. Endless answered endless: hel- ???: my planet needs you endless: ummm who are you ???: I will tell you later the new age coming June 1st this is my 5th story! Because it is I want to know what story is your favorite https://www.strawpoll.me/18077581/r Category:2epicworlds Episodes Category:2epicworlds Story’s Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:Agonzo7988 Episodes Category:KAPFan9876 Episodes Category:ArthurFistMeme Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:PotatoFlewAround Episodes Category:Internet Problem Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Woody Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Mickey Mouse Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:Minecraft Steve Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:TheSuperAlmightyDragon Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Gummy Cow! Episodes Category:Cop 1 Category:Cop 1 Episodes Category:Cop 2 Episodes Category:Cop 3 Episodes Category:Cop 4 Episodes Category:Cop 5 Episodes Category:Cop James Episodes Category:Bnsf1996 Episodes Category:23jcrosby15 Episodes Category:Youdontknowsponge Episodes Category:Swagmaster12345 Episodes Category:Junebug25 Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Logan Episodes